farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Far Cry 5 Player Customization
Summary In Far Cry 5 the player can fully customize the player character with various items of clothing, hair styles, and even their gender (at the start of the game). The clothing can be obtained through various methods, such as buying outfits in the store, unlocking them through missions, the Ubisoft Club, or by doing Live Events, among others. The clothing is divided into several sections: *Outfits *Upper Body *Lower Body *Hair *Headwear *Handwear The outfits category contains entire outfits for purchase, while the sections contain the individual components that make up outfits. Outfits The Outfits section includes whole outfits. Not all outfits include headwear and/or handwear. Male: fc5_chopper_outfit.jpg|Chopper fc5_anarchist_outfit.jpg|Anarchist fc5_badass_outfit.jpg|Badass fc5_rancher_outfit.jpg|Rancher fc5_wrangler_outfit.jpg|Wrangler fc5_cowhand_outfit.jpg|Cowhand fc5_survivalist_outfit.jpg|Survivalist fc5_doomsday_outfit.jpg|Doomsday fc5_essentials_outfit.jpg|Essentials fc5_fieldcamo_outfit.jpg|Field Camo fc5_trapper_outfit.jpg|Trapper fc5_deerseason_outfit.jpg|Deer Season fc5_aviator_outfit.jpg|Aviator fc5_mayday_outfit.jpg|Mayday fc5_flightcrew_outfit.jpg|Flight Crew fc5_getaway_outfit.jpg|Getaway fc5_viper_outfit.jpg|Viper fc5_speeder_outfit.jpg|Speeder fc5_scout_outfit.jpg|Scout fc5_veteran_outfit.jpg|Veteran fc5_militia_outfit.jpg|Militia fc5_daredevil_outfit.jpg|Daredevil fc5_wallofdeath_outfit.jpg|Wall of Death fc5_overdrive_outfit.jpg|Overdrive fc5_omega_outfit.jpg|Omega fc5_aerial_outfit.jpg|Aerial Force fc5_biggame_outfit.jpg|Big Game Hunter fc5_doomsdayprepper_outfit.jpg|Doomsday Prepper fc5_primal_outfit.jpg|Far Cry Primal Pack fc5_hopebaseball_outfit.jpg|Hope County Baseball fc5_siege_outfit.jpg|Rainbow 6 Siege Armour Pack fc5_flamebearer_outfit.jpg|Flamebearer Fc5 undercovercultist outfit.jpg|Undercover Cultist fc5_country_outfit.jpg|Country fc5_arcadepro_outfit.jpg|Arcade Pro Player Female: FC5_Placeholder_PlayerCharacters.png|No Images Available Upper Body The Upper Body includes t-shirt, vest, jackets, etc. Male: fc5_chopper_upper.jpg|Chopper fc5_anarchist_upper.jpg|Anarchist fc5_badass_upper.jpg|Badass fc5_rancher_upper.jpg|Rancher fc5_wrangler_upper.jpg|Wrangler fc5_cowhand_upper.jpg|Cowhand fc5_survivalist_upper.jpg|Survivalist fc5_doomsday_upper.jpg|Doomsday fc5_essentials_upper.jpg|Essentials fc5_fieldcamo_upper.jpg|Field Camo fc5_trapper_upper.jpg|Trapper fc5_deerseason_upper.jpg|Deer Season fc5_aviator_upper.jpg|Aviator fc5_mayday_upper.jpg|Mayday fc5_flightcrew_upper.jpg|Flight Crew fc5_getaway_upper.jpg|Getaway fc5_viper_upper.jpg|Viper fc5_speeder_upper.jpg|Speeder fc5_scout_upper.jpg|Scout fc5_veteran_upper.jpg|Veteran fc5_militia_upper.jpg|Militia fc5_daredevil_upper.jpg|Daredevil fc5_wallofdeath_upper.jpg|Wall of Death fc5_overdrive_upper.jpg|Overdrive fc5_omega_upper.jpg|Omega fc5_vaasstencil_upper.jpg|Vaas Stencil fc5_antlergraphic_upper.jpg|Antler Graphic fc5_unicorn_upper.jpg|Unicorn fc5_forhonor_upper.jpg|For Honor fc5_rabbids_upper.jpg|Rabbids fc5_primal_upper.jpg|Primal fc5_bge_upper.jpg|Beyond Good and Evil fc5_watchdogs2_upper.jpg|Watch_Dogs fc5_rainbow6_upper.jpg|Rainbow 6 fc5_origins_upper.jpg|Assassin's Creed Origins fc5_boomer_upper.jpg|Boomer T-Shirt fc5_cheeseburger_upper.jpg|Cheeseburger T-Shirt fc5_testiefestie_upper.jpg|Testicle Festival fc5_community_upper.jpg|Community T-Shirt fc5_ryedaughter_upper.jpg|Rye and Daughter fc5_cougars_upper.jpg|Cougars T-Shirt fc5_flannelbrown_upper.jpg|Brown Flannel Button-Up fc5_flannelcheq_upper.jpg|Checkered Button-Up fc5_flannelblue_upper.jpg|Blue Flannel fc5_flannelmauve_upper.jpg|Mauve Checkered Button-Up fc5_sleevelessbrown_upper.jpg|Brown Sleeveless fc5_sleevelessblue_upper.jpg|Blue Sleeveless fc5_sleevelessgrph_upper.jpg|Graphic Sleeveless fc5_sleevelessglory_upper.jpg|Old Glory Sleeveless fc5_sabre_upper.jpg|5.11 Sabre Jacket fc5_sierra_upper.jpg|5.11 Sierra Jacket fc5_stryke_upper.jpg|5.11 Stryke Shirt fc5_sidewinder_upper.jpg|5.11 Sidewinder Shirt fc5_rapidhalf_upper.jpg|5.11 Rapid Half Zip fc5_rapidroll_upper.jpg|5.11 Rapid Half Zip Rolled Sleeves fc5_aerial_upper.jpg|Aerial Force fc5_biggame_upper.jpg|Big Game Hunter fc5_doomsdayprepper_upper.jpg|Doomsday Prepper fc5_siege_upper.jpg|Rainbow 6 Siege fc5_primaltribal_upper.jpg|Far Cry Primal fc5_hopebaseball_upper.jpg|Hope County Baseball fc5_flamebearer_upper.jpg|Flamebearer Fc5 undercovercultist upper.jpg|Undercover Cultist fc5_country_upper.jpg|Country fc5_arcadepro_upper.jpg|Arcade Pro Player Female: FC5_Placeholder_PlayerCharacters.png|No Images Available Lower Body The Lower Body includes pants, shorts, skirts, etc. Male: fc5_chopper_lower.jpg|Chopper fc5_anarchist_lower.jpg|Anarchist fc5_badass_lower.jpg|Badass fc5_rancher_lower.jpg|Rancher fc5_wrangler_lower.jpg|Wrangler fc5_cowhand_lower.jpg|Cowhand fc5_survivalist_lower.jpg|Survivalist fc5_doomsday_lower.jpg|Doomsday fc5_essentials_lower.jpg|Essentials fc5_fieldcamo_lower.jpg|Field Camo fc5_trapper_lower.jpg|Trapper fc5_deerseason_lower.jpg|Deer Season fc5_aviator_lower.jpg|Aviator fc5_mayday_lower.jpg|Mayday fc5_flightcrew_lower.jpg|Flight Crew fc5_getaway_lower.jpg|Getaway fc5_viper_lower.jpg|Viper fc5_speeder_lower.jpg|Speeder fc5_scout_lower.jpg|Scout fc5_veteran_lower.jpg|Veteran fc5_militia_lower.jpg|Militia fc5_daredevil_lower.jpg|Daredevil fc5_wallofdeath_lower.jpg|Wall of Death fc5_overdrive_lower.jpg|Overdrive fc5_omega_lower.jpg|Omega fc5_cargoscamo_lower.jpg|Camo Cargos fc5_cargoslight_lower.jpg|Light Cargos fc5_cargosbrown_lower.jpg|Brown Cargos fc5_cargosgreenlower.jpg|Green Cargos fc5_aerial_lower.jpg|Aerial Force fc5_biggame_lower.jpg|Big Game Hunter fc5_doomsdayprepper_lower.jpg|Doomsday Prepper fc5_siege_lower.jpg|Rainbow 6 Siege fc5_primal_lower.jpg|Far Cry Primal fc5_hopebaseball_lower.jpg|Hopy County Baseball fc5_larry_lower.jpg|Larry Parker's Pants fc5_flamebearer_lower.jpg|Flamebearer Fc5 undercovercultist lower.jpg|Undercover Cultist fc5_country_lower.jpg|Country fc5_arcadepro_lower.jpg|Arcade Pro Player Female: FC5_Placeholder_PlayerCharacters.png|No Images Available Hair There are several styles and colours of Hair for selection. Male: fc5_hair_buzz_black.jpg|Buzzcut, Black fc5_hair_buzz_brown.jpg|Buzzcut, Brown fc5_hair_buzz_blonde.jpg|Buzzcut, Blonde fc5_hair_buzz_grey.jpg|Buzzcut, Grey fc5_hair_high_black.jpg|High-Cut, Black fc5_hair_high_brown.jpg|High-Cut, Brown fc5_hair_high_blonde.jpg|High-Cut, Blonde fc5_hair_high_grey.jpg|High-Cut, Grey fc5_hair_crew_black.jpg|Crew Cut, Black fc5_hair_crew_brown.jpg|Crew Cut, Brown fc5_hair_crew_blonde.jpg|Crew Cut, Blonde fc5_hair_crew_grey.jpg|Crew Cut, Grey fc5_hair_full_black.jpg|Full, Black fc5_hair_full_brown.jpg|Full, Brown fc5_hair_full_blonde.jpg|Full, Blonde fc5_hair_full_grey.jpg|Full, Grey fc5_hair_curlyshort_black.jpg|Short Curls, Black fc5_hair_curlyshort_brown.jpg|Short Curls, Brown fc5_hair_curlyshort_blonde.jpg|Short Curls, Blonde fc5_hair_curlyshort_grey.jpg|Short Curls, Grey fc5_hair_curlyfull_black.jpg|Full Curls, Black fc5_hair_curlyfull_brown.jpg|Full Curls, Brown fc5_hair_curlyfull_blonde.jpg|Full Curls, Blonde fc5_hair_curlyfull_grey.jpg|Full Curls, Grey fc5_hair_mullet_black.jpg|Mullet, Black fc5_hair_mullet_brown.jpg|Mullet, Brown fc5_hair_mullet_blonde.jpg|Mullet, Blonde fc5_hair_mullet_grey.jpg|Mullet, Grey Female: FC5_Placeholder_PlayerCharacters.png|No Images Available Headwear The Headwear category contains hats and glasses. Male: orientation="none"> Fc5 chopper headger.jpg|Chopper fc5_anarchist_headgear.jpg|Anarchist fc5_rancher_headgear.jpg|Rancher fc5_wrangler_headgear.jpg|Wrangler fc5_cowhand_headgear.jpg|Cowhand fc5_survivalist_headgear.jpg|5.11 Multicam Cap w/ Glasses (Survivalist) fc5_doomsday_headgear.jpg|Doomsday fc5_essentials_headgear.jpg|5.11 Multicam (Essentials) fc5_fieldcamo_headgear.jpg|Field Camo fc5_trapper_headgear.jpg|Trapper fc5_deerseason_headgear.jpg|Deer Season fc5_aviator_headgear.jpg|Aviator fc5_mayday_headgear.jpg|Mayday fc5_flightcrew_headgear.jpg|Flight Crew fc5_getaway_headgear.jpg|Getaway fc5_viper_headgear.jpg|Viper fc5_scout_headgear.jpg|Scout fc5_veteran_headgear.jpg|Veteran fc5_militia_headgear.jpg|5.11 Boonie Cap (Militia) fc5_daredevil_headgear.jpg|Daredevil fc5_wallofdeath_headgear.jpg|Wall of Death fc5_omega_headgear.jpg|Omega fc5_truckergrey_headgear.jpg|Trucker Cap Grey fc5_truckerred_headgear.jpg|Trucker Cap Red fc5_truckerblue_headgear.jpg|Trucker Cap Blue fc5_truckergreen_headgear.jpg|Trucker Cap Green fc5_biggamehunter_headgear.jpg|Big Game Hunter fc5_doomsdayprepper_headgear.jpg|Doomsday Prepper fc5_siege_headgear.jpg|Rainbow 6 Siege fc5_hopebaseball_headgear.jpg|Hope County Baseball fc5_flamebearer_headgear.jpg|Flamebearer fc5_country_headgear.jpg|Country fc5_arcadepro_headgear.jpg|Arcade Pro Player Female: FC5_Placeholder_PlayerCharacters.png|No Images Available Handwear The Handwear category includes gloves, gauntlets, wraps, etc. Male: fc5_chopper_hand.jpg|Chopper Rings fc5_anarchist_hand.jpg|Anarchist fc5_badass_hand.jpg|Badass Rings fc5_rancher_hand.jpg|Rancher fc5_wrangler_hand.jpg|Wrangler fc5_survivalist_hand.jpg|5.11 Station Grip (Survivalist) fc5_doomsday_hand.jpg|Doomsday fc5_fieldcamo_hand.jpg|Field Camo fc5_trapper_hand.jpg|Trapper fc5_getaway_hand.jpg|Getaway fc5_viper_hand.jpg|Viper fc5_scout_hand.jpg|Scout fc5_veteran_hand.jpg|Veteran fc5_daredevil_hand.jpg|Daredevil fc5_wallofdeath_hand.jpg|Wall of Death fc5_overdrive_hand.jpg|Overdrive fc5_omega_hand.jpg|Omega fc5_brown_hand.jpg|Brown fc5_bandages_hand.jpg|Bandages fc5_skeleton_hand.jpg|Skeleton fc5_black_hand.jpg|Black fc5_red_hand.jpg|Red fc5_siege_hand.jpg|Rainbow 6 Siege fc5_flamebearer_hand.jpg|Flamebearer Fc5 undercovercultist handwear.jpg|Undercover Cultist fc5_arcadepro_hand.jpg|Arcade Pro Player Female: FC5_Placeholder_PlayerCharacters.png|No Images Available Reward Outfits Some clothing is only available from certain places. Mission Unlocks *Badass - Liberate Lorna's Truck Stop outpost *Cowhand - Liberate Whitetail Park Ranger Station outpost *Essentials - Liberate F.A.N.G._Center outpost *Deer Season - Find the Swingers Prepper Stash *Flight Crew - Find the Overwatch Prepper Stash *Speeder - Liberate the Seed Ranch outpost *Militia - Find the Foxhole Prepper Stash *Overdrive - Complete a Clutch Nixon stunt near the Gethsemane Greenhouse *Omega - Complete the Quiet on the Set side mission *Larry Parker's Pants - Complete Out Of This World DLC *Aerial Force *Big Game Hunter *Doomsday Prepper Club Rewards *Far Cry Primal Pack - Own Far Cry Primal *Rainbow 6 Siege Armor Pack - Own Rainbow 6 Siege *Hope County Baseball Outfit - 40 Units *Community T-Shirt - 20 Units Live Events *Flamebearer - Well Done event *Arcade Pro Player - Arcade Dawn event *Country - Roadkill event *Undercover Cultist - Pickup Blowup event Category:Far Cry 5